


Punishment

by AnthroLover



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Gen, Light Bondage, Pain, Payback, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Chomper has seriously misbehaved, and now Littlefoot and Ruby got so upset at him that they decided to punish him by spanking in the backside.They have good intentions at heart, but they overdo the punishment, and Chomper is not going to take it lightly.The small blue sharptooth now is up for some payback...





	Punishment

"Where have you been!?" asked angered Ruby and Littlefoot to Chomper, who flinched as they screamed at him. He still remembered how he got in that…

* * *

" _I'm hungry!" whined Chomper as the others were playing a game in the pool. They ignored him._

" _Oh, stop being such a baby Chomper." said Cera "Just play with us, and you will forget the hunger."_

" _But I'm very hungry!" the small sharptooth whined again, Cera rolled her eyes and resumed playing with her friends._

_They played for a while, until they were all with bellies growling. "I guess we can eat now, eat now I guess we can." said Ruby turning to Chomper, but Chomper was nowhere to be seen._

" _Chomper?" she asked, looking around, and soon her friends were all looking to the sides, wanting to see if they could find the small sharptooth "Chomper!?"_

* * *

They searched for Chomper for the area but did not found him, they became worriedly sick, they even asked the adults help to find Chomper.

They spent almost the whole rest of the day searching for the small sharptooth, some even expecting the worse.

It was by accident that Tricia found him, laying against a tree, right to the side of a buzzers nest, taking a nap with a satisfied smile on his face.

But he was not smiling now, that Littlefoot and Ruby were glaring angry at him.

Chomper knew he was in trouble in the moment he was suddenly waked up by his best friend and guardian's angry voices calling for his name, and saw their faces that were not from far happy.

They practically dragged him back to the secret caves to have a "serious talk" with him, and now, with both facing him very upset, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to think in the right words to get out of this.

"So!?" demanded an angry Littlefoot "Where have you been!?"

Chomper gulped again, and started "Y-you were playing." He started "A-and I was very hungry. So I… I thought about going off myself to find something to eat. You seemed busy so I pretend to go and come back without you noticing…"

Ruby and Littlefoot glared daggers at him, as he kept "I found out a buzzers nest, and they seemed delicious. I ate all that I could. I felt a bit heavy after eating and so I laid down to rest and, I guess I fall asleep."

The two young dinos kept looking at the sharptooth "You fell asleep?" said Ruby in a dangerous slow voice "That is your excuse?"

Chomper recoiled in fear "I… I just…"

"Do you have any idea how worried we got!?" shouted Littlefoot, making the sharptooth yelp and flinch, and Ruby continued "We thought that something had happened! You should not have walked away like that!"

Chomper was to the point of crying now "I…" he said almost sobbing, "I'm sorry. I was hungry."

The two older saurian looked back at him angrily, and they seemed not very willing to simply drop the matter.

"You did something very bad Chomper!" said Ruby more serious than Chomper ever saw her before. The sharptooth tried to look as innocently as he could "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do it again."

"I'm sure you will never do it again!" said Littlefoot deadly serious "Because we will give you reason to not do this anymore!"

Chomper for a moment wondered what did the longneck meant by it, he almost didn't noticed Ruby approaching him until she grabbed him and flipped him in the rock he as sitting in, making him lay in his chest and belly.

The sharptooth yelped surprised, and he trashed around, but ruby held him by keeping a hand in his back, forcing him down, his legs dangling from the edge and kicking wildly.

"What are you doing!?" asked the small blue sharptooth scared and startled.

"We will punish you for what you did Chomper." Said Ruby grabbing Chomper's tail with her free hand and moving it up, exposing his rear to the world. "We will make sure you never do something like this again."

After she said it her hand leaved Chomper's back. The sharptooth tried to raise his body, but a weight forced him down again. It was Littlefoot's forepaw that now was pressed in his back, forcing him to lay as Ruby kept his tail raised.

For a moment he wondered what they were going to do. Only when he saw by the corner of his eye Ruby raising her free hand was when he realized. He did not had time to react as Ruby's hand suddenly came down fast, hitting his exposed backside with a loud smack.

The small sharptooth yelped in surprised, and then he screamed at the numbness, that was followed by the burning pain on his rump.

"This is for leaving without talking to us!" said Ruby angry, she raised her hand again and bring it back to the rump with another smack, making Chomper scream in pain "And this is for not coming back and leaving us worried sick!"

"It hurts!" Chomper said in pain "Please, stop!" He begged. While he did it, Littlefoot moved his tail to the side, and then swung it quickly; hitting Chomper's backside with a slap, granting another pained yelp from the small sharptooth."

"And this." Said the young longneck "Is for not worrying about us when you went away!"

"I'm sorry!" screamed Chomper "I promise I'll never do it again! Please, stop!"

"We know you will never do it again!" said Ruby, and Littlefoot completed "Because we'll make sure you have a reason to never do something like it again!" As soon as he finished this sentence, he swung his tail again, hitting Chomper's rump again and making the sharptooth whine in pain.

And then Ruby spanked his rump again with her hand, and Littlefoot with his tail. And Ruby, and Littlefoot, and Ruby again. They build a pace, and by the time Ruby's hand moved out of the way, Littlefoot's tail swung to hit the exposed rump.

Chomper squirmed under Littlefoot's paw, trying with all his might to escape. Littlefoot pressed his paw more onto the small sharptooth's back and said "If you keep trying to escape we will have more reasons to punish you!"

This was all Chomper needed to stop squirming. They were already spanking him, he didn't wanted to give then any reasons to do it harder or for more time. He just resumed staying quiet and sobbing under his breath and yelping each time his rump was hit.

Littlefoot and Ruby proceeded to spank Chomper, it went for minutes that to Chomper were more like hours. Each hit seemed to leave the area more sensitive and make it more painful than the last.

The young sharptooth was in pain. He knew that this thing of spanking usually was used as disciplinarian tool, but he never experienced this before, since his own parents never did this to him. He expected this even less from Ruby and Littlefoot, which were always so gentle with him.

They kept spanking him for a while, until they stopped. Fanning their hand and tail. Chomper was sobbing, and a single tear rolled over his face. He sniffed and looked over his shoulder "I'm sorry…" he said meekly "I'll never do it again. I promise."

He expected that now the two dinos were calmer, but their faces seemed to still as angry as before "We will give you all the reasons to not." Said Littlefoot, before swinging his tail and hitting Chomper's rump again.

The small sharptooth cried again, and struggled more, only to be held in place by Littlefoot's paw. He tried to move his tail to protect his rump, but Ruby held it high as she gave his rump another hard slap.

"It hurts!" cried the small sharptooth in pain "It hurts much! Please, stop!" He begged in pain. But the two older dinosaurs ignored him, and proceeded to spank the small sharptooth hand-tail.

Hey went for several minutes that seemed more like a eternity to Chomper. His rump was aching like hell and tears were now flowing freely through his face. He did understood why they were so angry, but this was too much! Not] matter how angry they were, this was overkill! But he did not said that out loud, for fear of angering them even more.

They kept spanking him, until they gave each one final spank with all their mighty, making Chomper cry out in pain. Then Litlefoot finally removed his paw of the sharptooth's back as Ruby let his tail go, covering his abused backside.

Finally free, the small dinosaur curled himself in a ball and started sobbing, tears rolling his face freely. He then felt Littlefoot's head nuzzling him. He tried to push him away, but Ruby's hand laid in his head. Both were now trying to comfort him.

They kept like that for a few minutes, before Littlefoot said "I have to go. My grandparents are waiting for me." And he walked away, leaving Ruby with the sobbing Chomper.

She picked the small shaprtooth up and hugged him close to her body. He only kept sobbing, burying his face in her chest.

"There there." she said comforting, letting the small dinosaur cry "We only did this because we care very much about you Chomper." she said after almost one minute of silence "You understand, don't you?"

The small sharptooth did not answered. He just sobbed in her arms as she hugged him.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath in the entrance of the secret caves, feeling the morning smell of fields and flowers. She sighed and smiled to herself. It was a good day.

"Ruby!" she heard her own name being called. She turned around to see Littlefoot running to her. She smiled as she waived to the longneck "Hello Littlefoot, Littlefoot hello."

The young longneck approached his friend, and then his face became a bit more serious "And how is Chomper?" he asks worriedly.

Ruby stops smiling and look to the ground "Around the same."

Littlefoot nodded in acknowledge. It has been four days since they had spanked the little sharptooth. And sine that Chomper was acting different. He was more quiet, more shy. And sometimes he was refusing to play with the others, specially Littlefoot and Ruby.

Littlefoot and Ruby went inside the cave, just to find Chomper curled in a ball in a corner. Still and very quiet.

"Chomper?" Ruby called, and as answer the small sharptooth only curled tighter in a ball and remained silence. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" asked Littlefoot. It took a while for the small sharptooth to answer.

"No, thanks." he said in a low voice "I have something to do."

The longneck and fastrunner shared a look, they thought of asking Chomper what it was, but they decided to leave Chomper alone. They turned around to leave when Chomper said "But... could you come back here later?"

They both turned to him, the small sharptooth was now looking at them, a slightly smile in his face "I'd like you two to come." They shared another look, and Littlefoot said "Sure. We will be here later."

And so they both walked away, while the small sharptooth was left alone.

* * *

Around the time the bright circle was on the center of the sky, Littlefoot and Ruby were now returning to the cave, both now wondering why Chomper asked them this.

"Chomper!" called Ruby as she entered "We are here!" They both entered the cave, and found inside quite an interesting scene. Chomper was in there, smiling with his hands behind his back, behind him, where two piles, one with tree stars and other with sweet bubbles.

They both looked surprised at the piles of food in front of them. Chomper smiled at them and said calmly "Surprise!"

"Wow! Chomper!" exclaimed Littlefoot as he trotted forward, with Ruby following him. Chomper moved away to let them get to the piles. They stopped in front of it and the longneck looked to his small sharptooth friend.

"Chomper! You did all of this?" he asked, and the blue dinosaur smiled and only nodded. Ruby then said "Oh Chomper, you shouldn't have!"

He shrugged "Is just one thing for my two best friends in the valley."

"Well, this is really nice of you." said Littlefoot, and Chomper replied "And this is not the best part of the surprise."

They should have raised suspicious about the way he talked, but they were to tuned in the food in front of them. Very green and good-looking tree stars and sweet bubbles with a very sweet smell and a good look.

"You mean that there is more?" asked Ruby, Chomper smiled "Yes, there is, but this can wait. Now dig in!"

It was all the two young dinosaurs needed to hear, they immediately started eating the food in abundance, which they had. The tree stars and sweet bubbles were very good, right in the point. Chomper should have a lot of work to pick them all up and bring them up to the cave. They really needed to thank him better in the future.

They kept eating for a while, they thought of stopping, but Chomper insisted for them to keep eating. He stimulated them to eat until the last bite.

With their bellies now full, they both collapsed in the ground like bags of scales, both sighing full. Chomper walked to in front of them smiling with his hands behind his back, and asked sweetly "It was good?"

"Yeah." Said Littlefoot, right before holding back a burp. "But I guess we ate a bit too much."

"I don't know why you insisted us to eat everything." Said Ruby, patting her belly.

"It is because you will need all your strength to the next part of the surprise." He said innocently. "Now, since you're both full, why don't you sleep a bit while I prepare the rest of your surprise?"

They both where full and were now becoming tired, so they decided to hear Chomper. After all, they knew they could trust him. And they both curled themselves and went to a heavy sleep.

* * *

Littlefoot groggy opened his eyes. His vision a bit blurry. His body felt a bit uncomfortable. He yammed and tried to get up. But found himself unable to do so.

"Huh?" he said. He struggled his body a bit, but found himself unable to move somehow. He tiredly raised his neck, and looked behind at himself, to find his body all tied in a strange way.

He had been strapped with thick vine to a strange shaped rock, that had a base sprouting from the ground until a certain height, and that projected forward like an arrow. His torso had been strapped to this projected part, so he was laying with his belly in it, and the vines passed behind the stone, tying him up. His legs had been tied with vine going around the base, so his legs were pointed downwards and immobile. Finally, his tail was tied with some kind of vine lasso, that was tied to his torso, forcing his tail upwards, and presenting his back side to the world.

"What is this?" asked Littlefoot. He tried to struggle harder, only to discover that the vines, besides being thick, were also very strong, and were tied tightly in his body. Not enough to hurt or difficult his breathing, but enough to prevent him from getting free.

He heard a faintly groaning by his side. He looked over and found Ruby, tied in a rock identical to the one he was in, with the same thick vines, she seemed to have just waked up, and was groggily opening her eyes and raising her head.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Littlefoot, and the fast runner looked at him, and suddenly she looked surprised as she discovered herself unable to move. "Huh? What is this? Why are we tied up?" she asked the longneck, how only said "I don't know."

"So, you two are awake." Said a cold voice coming from in front of them. They looked forward, and saw a small figure enveloped in darkness. The figure stepped forward into the light to reveal itself to be Chomper. He was with a very serious and unreadable expression, and had his hands behind his back.

"Chomper!" exclaimed Ruby, and Littlefoot asked "Chomper, what is going on?"

But there was no answer, Chomper walked forward to them, and took his hands to in front of him, revealing that he had in his hands: a piece of wood, possible a twig, that had a small circular part as base, that Chomper was holding, and it opened into a wider area far from it. For present day out lookers, it seemed like a paddle.

The tied dinosaurs looked worriedly at the strange wood artifact, and at the small sharptooth, that now was deadly serious, and looked at them with a strange expression as he played with the thing in his hands.

"Chomper…" said Ruby slowly, kind of intimidated "What is this?" Chomper looked back at her, and said simply "One piece of wood I found around there."

She shared a look with Littlefoot. They did not liked the expression with which the small sharptooth was staring at them. It made remember very much of other of his species staring at the prey.

"What are you going to do with this?" asked Littlefoot. Chomper did not answered. Ins tead he walked past them, and stood in bettwen their two exposed rumps with the thing in his hands. The two older dinos looked at him.

Chomper took a deep breath, looked over the two rumps, and grabbed the thin base of the paddle-like object with both hands. He sighed, and raised it. He made a sudden movement, and with a swing, he made it hit Littlefoot's rump with a loud smack.

The longneck screamed in pain at the sudden hit of the wood object in his backside. First an unnerving numbness, and them the burning sensation of the hard wood marking his soft skin. Ruby yelped and gasped in surprise of what the small sharptooth, normally so kind and gentle, had just done.

"Chomper! What are you doing!?" the longneck cried out, but the small sharptooth did not answered. Instead, he just swung the paddle again, this time hitting Ruby's backside.

She screamed in pain, and struggled in her bonds, but the vines were too strong, and she was unable even to make them loose. Littlefoot too tried to get free from the vines, but found himself helplessly tied.

Chomper spent no time to swing the paddle again, hitting Littlefoot's arse once more, and with another move, he hit Ruby's, and Littlefoot's again. And so, he build a rhythm, each time he swung to leave one rump, he hit another. Each hit producing a loud smack, companied with a scream of pain.

"Chomper! Stop, please!" screamed Ruby helpless, and Littlefoot cried out "Why are you doing this!?" Those and other cries filled the small sharptooth's ears, but the sharptooth simply ignored them, and kept doing what he was doing, spanking their rumps mercilessly for a long time. As the minutes went by, his hits were starting to decrease in strength, as the small sharptooth was starting to get tired. Until with a weak beat in Ruby's rump, he stopped.

The older dinos sighed when Chomper finally stopped. They both were panting and sweaty, a few tears staining their cheeks, and their rumps where starting to become reddish, and were now half burning from pain and half numb from the treatment. At least it had ended.

They raised their heads to look at Chomper. The blue dinosaur was panting and was starting to sweat. "Why are you doing this?" asked Littlefoot with a pained voice. But there was no answer. Chomper took a few deep breaths, and recomposed himself. And as soon as he did it, he swung the paddle again, hitting the longnecks rump again stronger and making him scream in pain.

So it all resumed, Chomper spanking his two friends' rumps, and they screaming in pain and pleading him to stop. They all were starting to sweat, and tears of pain were now running freely through the older dinosaurs' faces.

Chomper was now hitting their backsides with all his mighty. It was possible to see his muscles, under his skin that was soaking in sweat, make force with each thrust, the swinging from his body and shoulders adding momentum to the panks, and make them hit harder.

It went for several minutes that passed like days for the tied dinos. Until Chomper gave each of them one last smack, with all his mighty, each one resonating in an echo in the caves, companied by a pained yelp, as the older dinos no longer had the strength to scream.

After that, Chomper let out a great sigh, as he now was panting and sweaty. He let go of the paddle and resisted to the urge of simply falling to the ground. At least enough to walk to in front of the tied dinosaurs and sit facing them.

Littlefoot and Ruby too were sweaty. They were now sobbing, with tears still marking their faces. Littlefoot was the first one who spoke to Chomper "Chomper…" he said pained to the small sharptooth between sobs "Why?"

Chomper simply looked back at him and asked "How do you feel?"

"Why did you did that Chomper?" asked Ruby sobbing. "We are your friends!" Chmper ignored her, and insisted "How do you feel?"

"Horrible!" chorused the longneck and the fast runner, Chomper looked back at them, and asked harsly "Yeah? How do you think I felt when you did the same thing to me a few days ago!?"

Only in this moment the two pre-teens understood it, realization spreading over their faces. So Chomper had really kept this, and had kept deep as his voice sounded hurt. Ruby was the first to recover and talk "Chomper, this is all because of that day?"

"Didn't you just said you felt horrible?" he said accusingly "Well, thi is how it felt when you two spanked me!"

They remained silent for a few moments "But Chomper." Said Ruby again "We did that because we care about you!" She said that, but not with the same sureness of when they did that.

It did not made Chomper let down the argument, and he retorted "Your parents ver did this to you?" the two dinosaurs remained silent "Did the parents of anyone you know already did this? You never did this to anyone before!" he was sounding hurt "Why did you thought that it would be a good idea doing this to me?"

This hit the two dinosaurs hard. Really they had never done anything like this before, and neither their parents or of their friends. They always tried to talk about, tops they gave some kind of non-physical punishment. They had not took in consideration any of this before simply because they were too angry. But now that they stopped to think about it, Chomper had all the right of being angry.

They shared a guilty look, and turned to Chomper "Chomper. You're right." Said Littlefoot, his voice sincere "We should have talked to you about, but we were just too angry." And it was Ruby's turn to talk "Is that we care very much about you! And when you simply vanished wuithout we knowing we got scared! You're the most important thing in the world to us." And then they both said "We're sorry!"

Chomper's face softened as they talked, and he looked down, soon before raising to his feet and walking to them, and he then start to bite off the vines. Soon Littlefoot was free "Yeah. I guess I should have not simply disappeared like that." He said as he walked to free Ruby, soon her bindings were gone. "Sorry for letting you two worried."

They both slowly moved out of the stones, and closer to Chomper "We will never do it again, okay?" said Ruby, and Littlefoot completed "From now on we will try to be better with each other." Said Littlefoot. "This is a promise."

Chomper looked over to them, and smiled. He hugged them. Ruby returned the hug, and Littlefoot nuzzled at him. They shared a very affectionate moment, soon before breaking apart, and CHomper started to walk.

The two saurians looked at him "Were are you going?" asked Ruby. The small blue sharptooth turned to them and smiled "There is still day, and there is still time to play! Lets find the others!" and he trotted forward.

"Chomper, wait! Called Littlefoot as he and Ruby started walking forward behind him. Both were walking funny, due to a pain in their backsides.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
